Yugioh Shuffle Fic
by kitsunepunk400
Summary: I was bored and decided to try the shuffle challenge. What eves


IPod Shuffle Challenge: Yugioh

Me: I wanted to give this a shot to see if I could come up with good plots and type them out in the time of the songs given.

Yami: Yea sure... But I think you could have done better

Bakura: As if YOU could have done any better, you stupid Pharaoh. -_-

Me: Anyways time for the Disclaimer (^. ^')

Yugi: kitsuenpunk400 does not own any of the songs or characters used in this fic... She does however own a Yugioh blanket and a new BOTDF CD she recently bought from Hot Topic.

Me: Yea thank you for posting a status Yugi -_-

Warnings: Implied Yaoi, Yaoi, Shonen ai, implied pairings, Ooc, and other stuff that I may have forgotten.

_**Alone 1:41 Naruto Soundtrack vol 2**_

"Yami where are you?" called the young colored haired child.

Unbeknownst to him said Yami was sneaking up behind him. He reached out and touched his shoulder. Yugi jumped and spun around to see his older brother smirking down at him. He frowned and pushed him down.

"Dont scare me like that Yami," the young teen said. The yami just laughed

_**You Done Goofed 5:01 BOTDF**_

Running away. That was the only thought that came across the young spiky haired teens mind. All he could think about was the kiss he and his yami shared. However, fate was cruel taking his loved one before his time. Before he could confess to him his undying love and devotion.

"Why" whispered the young teen. "Why did you leave?"

As he said this rain poured and soaked the young soul to the bone. Tears building up the young teen threw his head in the air and yelled the one name.

"Yamiiiiii!"

_**Beautiful Surgery 3:48 BOTDF**_

I have to be perfect. He is perfect so i should be the same. With every appointment and resource, it still is not enough. I need to be perfect.

He's home I wonder if hell love this change.

"Im home Yugi." called Yami from the door

I approached him with a smile... or at least an attempted smile. He stared at me with wide eyes and dropped his case.

"Yugi what have you done?" he said with a tone of disbelief

"I made myself perfect for you," I said as tears rolled down my eyes. (A/N: Umm this one is kinda creepy to me)

_**The Untouchables 3:54 BOTDF**_

Yugi was running as fast as he could. Vampire hunters were chasing him. After being turned into a newborn vamp a while back, Yugi had finally gotten accustomed to his new life style. That is until a Hunter caught sight of him a week ago.

"There's nowhere to run little runt" said the hunter as he took his hood off.

Yugi gasped he realized that it was his old flame Bakura. He tried hiding his face as best he could. But it was too late he had seen him. The hunter stopped right in his tracks as he caught sight of yugi. He dropped his gun and stepped forward.

"Yugi is that you? What happened to you?"

_**New Religion 3:50 Black Veil Brides **_

As Yami looked in front of him, he saw the once bright hikari destroying himself yet again. He had added another piercings to his person. He now had snakebites that were as black as night. Ever since Yami rescued his hikari from the Orichalcos, things had gone down hill with their relationship.

One day Yami decided to confront his hikari for answers.

"Yugi what's wrong with you. What changed between us?" asked the distressed Yami

The hikari just chuckled darkly and stared at the fallen hero. He faced him.

"Isn't it obvious Yami? I have adopted a new Religion." The youngster said, "You see we all are dirty and unclean. We are a congregation of the unseen. Together with my new friends, we will set this world on fire. This is my new religion."

With that being said, the hikari took his leave laughing maniacally and heading for the door. Abandoning the old and going into the New Religion.

_**Innocent High 3:27 BOTDF**_

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Yugi was busy listening to his iPod to realize that his class had left him behind. His history teacher, Bakura Kasai, noticed this and smirked. The teacher walked up to the distracted teen. He put his hand on the youngster's shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

Yugi stiffened, but soon relaxed. He turned to his teacher. He looked at his exotic teacher and looked up at his maroon eyes. Yami leaned down and captured the lips of his student.

As they broke apart, Yugi said, "I think I'm gonna passed your test" tangling his hands in his white hair.

They kept kissing until (A/N: Sorry, rules say to stop as soon as the song is over -_-)

_**Find your way 3:27 BOTDF**_

Yugi and Yami were getting annoyed at all the changing laws. They were supposed to go to a press conference to discuss their relationship because Yami was the famous king of games. The people were pissed seeing that the King of games was gay.

As the couple made their way to the podium yami grabbed onto Yugi's hand and face the crowd. All that he had to say was. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't need to listen to you just because you dont like my relationship. I'll make my own fate."

_**I kissed a girl (boy) 3:00 Katy Perry**_

This was not supposed to happen. I was going to kiss his friend Tea not him. I keep thinking of the way his lips felt against mine. They were surprisingly soft for a boy. The taste was sweet and tangy, not at all, as I would have thought. I didn't even get his name.

I looked around the crowd trying to find the boy that I was desperately seeking. I spotted the small figure of the boy leaving the party. I ran to him trying to stop him. As I neared him, I realized how right this kiss felt. I kissed a boy and I liked it. Smiling I ran forward to catch the boy with the intent of making him my own.

_**When I'm Gone 4:41 Eminem**_

I looked to my left and realized that Yugi was not by my side. I tried to remember what had happened the night before. Just then, Jaden ran into my room.

"Daddy! You're awake!" the child said cheerfully.

"Jaden good morning... Where's your mother." Yami asked fully concerned

Jaden face fell. He looked as if he was about to cry. He turned and glared at his father realizing that he shouldn't be so happy.

Surprised at the actions yami asked "Jaden what's wrong where's your mother?"

"Dont tell me you forgot!" the child yelled

"Jaden what happened!"

"You bastard I can't believe you dont remember."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the hospital because you pushed him down the stairs!"

_**Safe and Sound 4:00 Taylor Swift**_

I looked down at my younger brother. He had been trapped in the seals power for a short while, but remembering the pained look on my brother's face scared me. I looked out the window and see that the entire village is on fire. It is all the Pharaohs fault.

I begin signing a lullaby to my younger brother.

_ 'Don't worry Yugi, you and I will be safe and sound. I will make sure of that.'_ I thought. I glance up and see the pharaoh's soldiers closing in on our location. I hugged my brother closer to me. The doors were broken down revealing the devious pharaoh. He looked so my brother. He looked at us and pointed to my brother. The guards rushed towards us seizing my younger brother and held me back.

"Bakura!" my brother yelled reaching out towards me.

"Yugi!" with my final shouts I watched my brother be dragged away.

The pharaoh looked at me guiltily and approached me. I just glared at him. "Do not worry I will keep him safe and sound. No one will be able to hurt him now." He turned on his heel and left. I spat in his direction and swore that I would retrieve my brother from the stupid Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh Yami Atem, I will get him back and I will kill you." I whispered to the dark.

(End)

Me: So what did you guys think...?

Yami: I don't like the Beautiful Surgery one... Its scares me...

Me, Bakura, Yugi: Yea we know...

Bakura: Leave reviews and Constructive criticism only...

Yami: Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows and used to create smores that will be given to all readers that leave a review.

Me: Thanks for reading! I take requests via review or PM. It can be anon or I can give it as a gift. Ja ne!


End file.
